C.2.b. Core B: Project Development Michael Hurd will direct Core B. The purpose of the Project Development Core is, first, to support the development of initiatives leading to high-quality proposals and research in aging. The mechanism for doing so is the support of small-scale pilot projects and related research development activities. Specifically we propose to conduct two pilot projects in year 1 of this Center (see below). We also propose to select and conduct additional pilot projects during years 2, 3, 4, and 5 of this Center. The second goal of this Core is to increase the amount and quality of research in aging and demography at the RAND Corporation by providing support for hiring at the mid-career level. The intention is to provide support and assistance both financially and by way of effort expended in the recruitment and hiring of midcareer researchers in the field of aging.